Tegami
by 4Mekaliya-Chan
Summary: Aku menberi mu sebuah surat yang akan kau baca saat ku mati "Walaupun harus menunggu 500 tahub lagi, aku selalu inin bersama mu" *BAD SUMMARY* Intinya baca aja...


Haii~ Minna. Maaf kalau **Vocaloid Mondaiji** nya di DisContinued yaa, habisnya ga ada harapan saya bakal lanjutin tuh cerita… Gomenasai minna. Ini FF terinspirasi dari mimpi saya yang muncul di Dunia Mimpi(?) secara misterius, jadi kalau ada ke samaan mohon maaf yaa~

**Ini FF apa adanya, jadi…**

**.**

**Kalau gak suka, jangan baca dan tekan tombol 'BACK'**

**.**

~Selamat Membaca~

Disclalmer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha Crop dll. Utauloid dan Fanloid puya Creator masing masing

Warning : Typo(S) dan Kapital melewati batas, Alur kecepatan tingkat dewa, sangat GaJe, dan Hal lain nya

Jauh di masa lalu, ada sebuah perang besar yang mengakibatkan alam sekitarnya hancur. Desa, Perumahan, dan Hutan pun hancur hamper rata dengan tanah. Beberapa warga yang hidup selalu bersembunyi di tempat aman untu menunggu hari di mana perang berakhir

Di tengah hutan yang terbakar, terlihat sepasang anak lali-laki dan perempuan berambut Hitam sedang berlari untuk mencari tempat berlindung.

Setelah berlari cukup lama, mereka akhirnya menemukan sebuah gua di tengah hutan itu dan langsung berlindung di gua itu.

"Onii-chan… aku takut" kata si perempuan itu sambil menggengam tangan laki-laki yang di panggil 'Onii-Chan" itu

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, aku janji" jawab laki-laki itu

"T-Tapi…" kata si perempuan dengan wajah ketakutan

"Tenang saja, aku akan melindungi mu aku janji" Sambil memegang kedua tangan perempuan itu

"Janji ya" kata perempuan itu sambil mengelihatkan kelingkingnya

"Tentu saja" kata laki laki itu sambil membalas kilingking perempuan itu

Laki-laki dan Perempuan itu berdiri. Tidak lama laki-laki itu bergaya ala butler dengan meletakkan tangan di dada dan sedikit membungkuk

"Aku Kagene Rei sebagai kakak mu, berjanji akan melindungi mu sebisa ku… dan kau sebagai adikku tersayang Kagene Rui, Harus berusaha bertahan hidup sebisa mungkin" kata laki-laki itu –Kagene Rei—

Perempuan yang bernama –Kagene Rui—itu langsung tersenyum dan mengatakan "Arigatou Gozaimasu… Onii-chan" dan mereka pun tersenyum satu sama lain

'**BUMMM' **

'**tinggg' **

'**DOR… DOR… DOR…'**

Tiba-Tiba suara tembakan senjata yang berlawanan terdengar di dekat mereka, mereka pun panic dan melarikan diri dari Gua yang mereka anggap tidak aman lagi.

"Kemana lagi kita harus pergi, Onii-chan" Tanya Rui cemas

"Kita harus mencari tempat yang aman di mena pun itu" jawab Rei sambil berlari menarik tangan Rui yang cemas

Mereka pun menemukan gubuk di pinggir danau untuk tempat beristirahat sementara setelah berlari yang panjang. Mereka pun terduduk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

Hari pun sudah Gelap dan mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di gubuk itu sampai metahari muncul di langit yang hitam. Saat Rei ingin tidur Rei melihat Rui melihati sebuah surat di tangannya. karena penasaran, Rei pun mendekati Rui

"Rui… Surat apa itu?" Tanya Rei

"H-HAAH ONII-CHAN…" ucap Rui yang terkejut sambil menyembunyikan surat tadi

"Itu bukan apa-apa" lanjut Rui dengan wajah memerah

"Beneran, Jujur saja" Tanya Rei sambil melihati surat yang Rui sembunyikan

"I-Itu bukan apa-apa" kata Rui sambil menundukan wajahnya yang masih memerah

"Onii-chan boleh membacanya nya saat aku sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi" kata Rui dengan nada pelan

"Begitu ya" jawab Rei dengan nada kecewa

"Tapi…" kata Rui sambil mengankat wajahnya yang masih merah

"Onii-chan boleh menyimpan suratnya" lanjut Rui sambil memberikan surat itu ke Rei

"Beneran?" Tanya Rei kaget

"Yaa, tapi Onii-chan janji ya" Kata Rui sambil mengajukan kelingkingnya

"Onii-chan hanya boleh membacanya saat aku mati. OKE" lanjut Rui sambil memasang wajah malu tingkat dewa(?)

"Emm? Baiklah" kata Rei sambil membalas kelingking Rui. Wajah Rui pun tersenum lebar dan Rui pun langsung membalikan tubuhnya

"Ini sudah melam onii-chan, ayo tidur" kata Rui sambil baring di lantai menggunakan sebuah selimut yang mereka dapatkan di gubuk itu

"Baikah" jawab Rei sambil ikut baring di sebelah Rui dan mereka pun tertidur

Saat pagi datang, Rui dan Rei sudah bangun kaget mendengar sebuah suara dua wanita di luar gabuk yang mereka tumpangi

'**Sekk… sekk… tap… tap…'**

"**Aku rasa aku tadi melihat seseorang memasuki gubuk itu kemarin"**

"**Mungkin itu hanya imajinasi mu saja"**

Serentak Rei dan Rui pun terkejut dan langsung mengemasi barang mereka. Saat ingin mengankat tasnya, Rui secara tidak sengaja menyengol sebuah meja dan membuat suara bising yang nyaring

"**Apa kau dengar itu! Pasti ada seseorang di dalam sini"**

"**Kau benar, ayo kita priksa"**

"**Ayooo"**

Rei pun langsung menarik tangan Rui dan lari menggunakan pintu belakang, tetapi pelarian mereka gagal karena terlihat oleh kedua wanita yang ada di luar gabuk tadi

"HEII KAU! BERENTI DI SITU" Perintah seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek

"JANGAN BERGERAK! ATAU KAMI AKAN MENEMBAK MU!" lanjut seorang wanita barambut pink pucat

Tetepi, Rei tidak mempedulikan perkataan wanita itu dan terus lari ke hutan dengan kedua wanita tadi mengejar

"Onii-chan… Lebih baik kita turuti perkataan mereka" Kata Rui cemas

"Tidak… mereka pasti akan melakukah hal yang buruk kepada kita" jawab Rei sambil berlari sekuat mungkin menarik tangan Rui

"Onii-chan… aku capek" kata Rui dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

"Tahan dulu, Rui. Kita harus bisa melarikan diri dari mereka" jawab Rei

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA! BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA! " teriak wanita berambut coklat

"ATAU KAMI HARUS MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN PAKSA" lanjut wanita berambut Pink pucat

Setelah berlari sangat jauh, Rei dan Rui pun terjebak di pinggir jurang dan di kepung kedua wanita tadi

"HEHEHE! AKHIRNYA KALIAN BERHENTI JUGA" kata wanita berambut coklat

"CEPAT SERAHKAN DIRI KALIAN ATAU TIDAK, KAMI TERPAKSA MELAKUKAN KEKERASAN!" lanjut si gadis berambut pink pucat

Rei yang yang tidak percaya jika mereka sudah kalah itu tidak menyerah dan melihat dasar jurang itu yang terdapat sebuah sungai yang arusnya tidak terlalu deras. Rei pun membuat rencana

"JADI KALIAN BELUM MAU MENYERAHYA" ancam wanita berambut coklat sambil menodongkan Pistolnya

"Hei, jangan seperti itu. Kasihan mereka" bujul wanita berambut pink pucat kepada wanita berambut coklat itu

"EMANG AKU PEDULI JIKA MEREKA ANAK-ANAK" teriak wanita berambut coklat itu

Rui pun ketakutan mendengar perkataan wanita itu, sedangkan Rei membisiki Rui dengan nada sangat pelan

"Rui aku punya rencana"

"Apa maksudmu onii-chan"

"Ikuti saja aku"

"Baiklah onii-chan"

"Ini rencananya…"

Selama mereka menyusun rencana, wanita berembut coklat it uterus menodongkan senjatanya ke mereka. Rei dan Rui pun melakukan rencananya

"Baiklah, Kami menyerah" Kata Rei sambil mengangkat tangannya sedangkan Rui hanya diam ditempat

"Baguslah~" ucap si wanita berambut pink pucat

Selama wanita itu kurang focus, Rei dan Rui hanya mundur pelan-pelan ke ujung jurang itu. Tetapi, disadari oleh wanita berambut coklat

"HEI! KALIAN MAU MELAKUKAN APA!" teriaknya sedangkan Rei hanya tersenyum dam mundur ke dekat jurang

Di ujung jurang Rei dan Rui sudah berpegangan tangan dan bersiap ingin melompat dari jurang itu

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" teriak wanita berambut coklat sambil menyiapkan senjatanya

"APA KALIAN MAU MATI!" lanjut waanita berambut pink pucat

"Hehehe… kami menyerah untuk menghadapi kalian. Jadi…" ucap Rei sambil tersenyum gaje

"Kami kabur saja kan~" lanjut Rei sambil meloncat dari jurang itu.

Saat Rui dan Rei loncat dari jurang itu, si wanita berambut coklat itu sempat menembak mereka dengan senjatanya. Rei dan Rui pun menghilang di sungai di bawah jurang itu. Sedangkan kedua wanita itu hanya diam menatap dasar jurang itu dan pergi

Beberapa lama di bawa arus air, Rei menemukan sebuah batang yang mengapung dan mendekati batang pohon itu sambil menarik tangan Rui. Tidak lama mereka menemukan daratan pinggir hutan dan menaiki daratan itu. Entah karena lelah atau apa Rui tertidur dan karana kasihan Rei mengankat Rui dan membaringkannya di dekat pohon, Rei pun langsung berbaring di rumput

"Rui. Sudah ku bilang kita akan baik-baik saja kan" ucap Rei

"Hei… Rui"

"Ada yang salah denganmu Rui? " Tanya Rei sambil memegang pundak Rui

Rei menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Rui dan memutar tubuhnya. Serentak Rei kaget melihat dada Rui yang berdarah

"Hei, Rui… kau kenapa?" Tanya Rei dangan nada cetus

'…' tidak ada balasan dari Rui

"Rui… ini tidak lucu… Rui…" ucap Rei sambil mengoyangkan kedua pundak Rui

"Rui ayo bagun… ini bukan waktunya becanda"

'…' tetap sama, Rui tidak mejawab

"Rui… Rui… RUI" teriak Rei. Tampa sadar air mata Rei keluar dari kelopak mata Rei

"RUIIIIIII" teriak Rei sambil memeluk Rui

'Uhuk(?)… uhukk' terdengar suara batukan

"RUI? RUI? KAU BAIK BAIK SAJA? RUI" kata Rei sambil menatap Rui yang batuk-batuk darah

"Uhuk… O-Onii-c-chan-n…" ucap Rui dengan lemahnya

"Rui a-apa yang terjadi dengan mu" Tanya Rei

"A-aku t-ter-tembak uhuk…" jawab Rui tampa sadar tangan Rei bergetar mendengar kata 'Tertembak'

"Tertembak? O-oleh siapa" Tanya Rei

"Dia… Onii-chann… aku punya permintaan terakhir" ucap Rui dengan nafas tidak teratur

"P-permintaan? Permintaan apa itu?" Tanya Rei dengan nada bergetar

"A-Aku ingin… Onii-chan… Membaca surat itu…" kata Ruisambil memegang pundak Rei

"S-Surat? Surat apa? Maksud mu surat ini?" Tanya Rei sambil mengeluarkan surat yang di berikan Rui waktu itu

"Emm… Aku ingin onii-chan membacanya saat aku mati…" jawab Rui

"M-mati? Kau becanda kan… Rui" ucap Rei yang berusaha menahan air matanya

"Iiee… Sebentar lagi aku juga akan mati… jadi Onii-chan" Kata Rui mengankat wajahnya ke Rei

"Tolong kabulkan permintaan terakhirku…" kata Rui sambil tersenyum dam melihat langit

"Emm, a-aku akan mengabulkannya… j-jadi ku mohon jangan pergi… Rui" kata Rei sambil memeluk Rui

"A-Arigatou… demo…"kata Rui sambil tersenyum lebar

"Sayonara Onii-chan"

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata terakhirnya, Rui pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan meninggalkan dunia. Rei yang kaget mendengar perkataan Rui pun menangis karena tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Rei memutuskan menguburkan Rui dengan dedaunan sekitar dan meningkalkanya dengan perasaan sedih.

Rei pun berjalan-jalan hingga sampai di sebuah kota mati yang hancur karena perang. Rei pun bersembunyi di reruntuhan rumah yang agak utuh. Setelah merasa aman Rei melakukan janjinya kepada Rui yaitu membaca suratnya yang berisi…

.

**FOR : Rei onii-chan**

**From : Rui ananta baka imouto**

" **Onii-chan, aku percaya kau membaca surat ini saat aku sudah mati kan..**

**Aku tau. jika aku mati, pasti onii-chan sedih dan menyalahkan diri onii-chan**

**Tapi onii-chan salah, aku pasti mati karena aku lemah.**

**Aku membuat surat ini untuk mengatakan ber juta-juta terima kasih**

**Aku senang aku pernah di lahirkan dan memiliki onii-chan seperti kakak.**

**Walaupun 500 aku harus menunggu tahun lagi, **

**aku masih ingin bersama mu…**

**Jadi, di saat aku terlahir kembali di dunia aku berharap dapat**

**Bersama mu lagi… Onii-chan.**

**Aku akan menunggu onii-chan walaupun 500 tahun lagi**

**Jadi onii-chan… Harus mengingat dan menunggu ku juga ya**

**Aku menunggu onii-chan di masa depan, jadi**

**Jaa ne~ Onii-chan"**

**Kagene Rui **

**.**

**.**

Setelah membaca itu Rei menangis dam memeluk surat itu dan mengatakan…

"Ha'i… Rui"

Rei pun melanjutkan perjalananya dan waktu pun berlalu sangat cepat…

Beberapa tahun kemudian… dimana Rei sudah dewasa(Kakek-kakek). Rei berbaring di kasur di sebuah rumah sakit sambil menatap langit dari jendela

"Rui… Perangnya sudah selesai…" ucap nya dengan nada yang lemah

Di sekitar Rei, Bangunan dan Perumahan sudah di bangun kembali setekah perang telah usai. Perang itu usai setelah beberapa tahun setelah kematian Rui. Warga yang tersisa di beberapa wilayah memutuskan membangun kembali kota mati menjadi kota baru

Sekarang Rei tidak mampu lagi bertualang karena umurnya yang tua

"Rui… sebentar lagi… aku akan menyusulmu" Ucapnya dan kembali berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit atapnya

"Haaahh… tidak lama lagi… Rui" Ucapnya sambil menutupkan matanya

"Aku akan menemuimu…" ucapnya sambil menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

'TITTTTTTT' suara mesin jantung yang menyatakan bahwa dia tidak lagi di dunia

Matahari pun menerangi wajahnya yang tidak bernyawa lagi itu

Tahun demi Tahun pun berlalu…

**.**

**.**

" **END? "**

**.**

A/N : Maaf kalau gaje yaa (TAT) Aku cuma mau menceritakan mimpi saya yang membuat saja tidur selama 10 jam(?). kalau ada kesamaan cerita saya minta maaf, tapi ini murni dari mimpi saya (_ _)

Maaf ada kesalahan tulisan dan cerita… sekian, Arigatou mau baca yaa~

**.**

**Tinggalkan Reviewnya ya~**

**Sampai bertemu di pertemuan berikutnya, jaa~**


End file.
